Mega Kaname
Write Your Text Here... ''Story The game begins when Mega Jerry Rivera returns To Earth, hovering over a launch site with military personnel Testing As Soon As The Launch Commenced The Rocket Nearly Damages Mega's MR.43 causing him to retreat back into space. Some time later, Mega's Wife Kaname Mega Rivera who use to be Kaname Chidori travels to Earth as well On her husband's Trail In order to see his Damaged 43 Losing Altitude and needed to land some where for emergency repairs. Kaname later Uses her MK.62 to Tow Mega's 43 to at Rill Farms in the United States Midwest, where they plan to remain until Mega's 43 can be repaired. However The Natives Of Rill Were Hostile Forcing Mega On to attacking the farmers who were basically Assaulting the both of them mistaking them for Alien Invaders. After the Farmers retreated Mrs Urban Phones the Authorities while Kaname went looking for her husband The Police actually come into contact with both Mega's 43 and Kaname's 62 Saying "What Are Those Things Advanced Fighter Planes". Kaname & Mega than appear Taking out the Police Officers than later an entire Military Brigade after Mega's 43 was Repaired. With more United States Military Approaching Mega & Kaname are both Forced to destroy the Entire Farm Side leaving no trace. After this Mega & Kaname go to the town of Eathen where Mega is Sent out than probes Mrs Eathen where He plans on transporting her to USF for Questioning. However Unwanted Attention Later Turns Up and Mega destroys the fair., After The Destruction At the Fair In Eathen Illinois Mega & Kaname Separate In which Mega goes to Ringo Southern California and trashes a Large Anti European Gathering Located In The Industrial Complex. Upon unlocking a new weapon The R.R.P.D., reduces The United States SWAT force to half strength. and he does other stuff like defending radio towers and on one occasion, Occasionally Kaname Finally Arrives In Ringo and Destroys A Group Of ARA Union Bases than capturing one for her own/ She interrogates a ARA member. Following this: Mega and Kaname become aware of the ARA, And Mega heads to area 51 to find the old Weapons Cell that he might of Lost during the Blast of his 43, but finds it destroyed, along with a variety of Duplicates of the MR.43, Outraged Mega finally declares war on The United States and destroys The MR.Duplicates with his real 43. After this he collects a data CAD about mixing Human and Riverian DNA and heads back to his Back to meet up With Kaname who has just arrived in the area and was waiting at the Landing Zone on his way out, destroys the Military base. later Mega Plans for an all out attack on The United States Military Airfield by air bombardment, but Kaname Argues saying that they are just 2 Cruisers and can be easily shot down. Kaname Later Disguised As a soldier drives a truck into the airfield armed with a nuke While Mega Flew Above her With the 43 Cloaked. Kaname Arms the Bomb and begins to hold off the Military While Mega Destroys Many Of The Airforce Planes On the ground with the 43. Within moments Mega Beams Kaname aboard his 43 and Transfers her back to her Cruiser and the 2 Escape. The Bomb later Detonates destroying the airfield but failed to take out Armondora, A Ruthless United States General Who Hates All Riverians and Vows to have them Destroyed after his father Yarzon Armondora's death During the Rivera Federation Tokyo Massacre 12 Centuries Ago. He is then ordered to go to Washington DC. After leaving the Ruins Of the Destroyed Field It is show that Armondora's Helicopter is followed by Mega and Kaname. After Wards They trace Armondora Back to Washington DC, but Kaname Separates from her Husband Returning to Ringo California where She Destroys The Town With her New and Improved KM Blaster that She Ordered from The USF Armory. Afterwords she is seen Following her Husband's path Worried Sick After he Failed to respond to her with nothing but static. Mega on the Other hand while Kaname was Dealing with Ringo continued to follow Armondora's Path to Washington D.C. but was later shot down by EMP Turrets causing him to be captured on the Island Of Haily Off The Coast Of Union Square. After Breaking Free He Attempt to Get all oh His Belongings again, and then later receives A Message from a worried Wife who had followed his trail after the Events of Ringo's Destruction Informing him that she is on her way. Mega however Diverts her away from the Island Warning her that if she got too close she'll be shot down and captured just like he was. Without words saying Mega Destroys the EMP Turrets allowing Kaname to rain Hell all over Haily Island. After Finally finding the 43 Being lifted by Giant Magnetic Cranes he manages to Destroy the Magnets sending the Ship to Land back on It's Gears. Unfortunately He is Unable to take off, and Informs Kaname, that his Core was stolen and that some one must have entered his ship while he was out cold. Mega manages to Find The Core On A Ship that was about to Leave The Island and finally manages to leave the ground. He Later Joins Kaname in the Destruction Of Haily Island Base, then After words Continue After Armondora. On the 1st mission In Washington DC Mega assassinates the president and, but later Comes into Contact with a 50 foot robot and shiloria Kuia (Anti Riverian Association) but before this Mega destroys armondora in union Square. At the end the Government seemingly surrender to the Universal Protector Space Force. Before Arriving In Washing Ton DC Mega later Regroups With Kaname who had just returned from Destroying Ringo and him & Kaname meet Shiloria, leader of The ARA, in front of the White house. After a brief scuffle with Shiloria, Mega discovers that "he" is a woman. As Shiloria dies later, she reveals that there are other Anti Riverian Associations divisions all over the world. Mega, however, is confident that without Shilora's leadership, Thea ARA will be totally powerless to resist Anything. The mission ends with Mega saying "Resist this" and his foot coming towards the camera. Obviously the Due to the Intense confusion the Universal Protector Space Force didn't take over earth as planned, and later Signed A Peace treaty with The Planet Itself The game ends with The United States Military Finally Realizing that they were at war with the wrong Couple and sent a not of apology to Mega in the 43 who was basically Residing Now In San Francisco while Kaname was in Space Planing Something Wonderful for their Anniversary in her KM.62. 'Characters' *'Mega Jerry Rivera:' *'Kaname Mega Rivera:' *'Chrystal Saki:' *'Harold Armondora:' *'Shilora Kuia:' Setting Mega Kaname is set in the United States in 2453 During The Events Of The Encore War that is Taking Place On Rivera, and consists of six settings; Rill Farm (a Midwestern farm community), Eathen (a North Dakota town), Ringo (a California suburb), Area 51, Union Square (an Eastern seaboard industrial city) and Washington DC. Nearly all buildings and structures in these environments can be destroyed, and humans can become alarmed by Mega's presence at these locations. While some run or hide, others are armed and fight back. An alert system, much like Grand Theft Auto's "wanted level" denotes how much attention Mega Or Kaname has attracted. Depending on the alert level police, military, and eventually the Anti Riverian Association will attempt to defend civilians from Mega & Kaname. Military technology in the game is depicted as being far more advanced than it actually was It use to be during the Events Of The Death Rivera War, with the US Army having possession of sentry guns, automated anti-air batteries, tesla coils, and mechanized walkers. The ARA group also seems to be equipped with energy weapons, possibly Riverian ARK 78's R.840's And R-74 Rifles That were left on the Planet After the Rivera Federation War. The hub of the game is Mega's MR.43, which greatly resembles the Briefing Room of the Entire Game. From there players can receive missions, upgrade weapons, and view unlocked content Throughout Mega's old 1920's Cruiser. This is also the portal to each of the game's Earth settings. 'Weapons'''